


Prophecies

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ??? kinda, Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a ten minute drabble to try and best some writer's block</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ten minute drabble to try and best some writer's block

It is believed that loyalty will be a man, but the object of his loyalty is never who others feel it should be. He is loyal to everyone.

It has long been known that kindness will be a girl, but the truth isn't quite what some think. She is kind because she has only ever known the alternative.

It has always been said that bravery will be a boy, but he won't come from where he should. This does not lessen his courage.

It is inevitable that strength will be a woman, but strength comes from having something to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/concrit much appreciated


End file.
